


plantain and ice cubes

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: Mac's Rats (one-shots) [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Support Animals, Fluff, Gen, Pip and Mickey, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: A scene with Mac and his emotional support rats, Pip and Mickey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gullapip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/gifts).



Mac was fiddling with an old radio out in the living room. Pip and Mickey were helping though mostly they were stuffing their faces with the snacks they’d been provided. Bozer had been making fried plantain chips and had cut up one of the plantains for Pip and Mickey to eat to keep them entertained while Mac worked. (Mac was still being very careful with any wires and small parts.)

Mac was startled out of his thoughts by a clinking next to him. He turned and found Pip sitting next to him, paws in Mac’s cup of ice. Pip grabbed a piece of ice and promptly crunched down on it. 

Mac chuckled, reaching out to stroke Pip. “You like ice too, huh? I think I’m going to get you your own dish though.”

Pip continued eating ice out of Mac’s cup as Mac got up and headed into his workshop to get some ice for Pip and Mickey.

When Mac returned he set the dish of ice next to the plate of plantain slices. Pip moved away from Mac’s cup to investigate the dish and Mickey joined her, the both becoming quickly absorbed in munching on the ice. 

Mac watched them for a moment, smiling softly before he went back to working on the radio and his own snacks which were basically the same as what Pip and Mickey had, except the plantain he was eating was what Bozer had cooked.

**Author's Note:**

> [The full story about Mac getting his rats is here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8465692)


End file.
